Identifying locations of mobile devices has become a necessity in many applications, such as geofencing, geolocation, mobile tracking and personal identification, and enablement and enhancement of personal and group interactions. Today, global positioning systems (GPSs) that use satellites and cell towers (e.g., triangulation method) for location (or position) fixing of mobile devices, for example smartphones, tablets, laptops, wearable devices, and the like, have become more common with the widespread of mobile devices and wireless connectivity. Moreover, in the past years, location identification capabilities have also improved. Conventional location fixing methods generally use geo-positioning satellites or triangulation using local wireless towers and various fixed sensors to identify and fix the location of a mobile device. However, the position accuracy of the conventional location fixing methods is typically inaccurate due to inaccuracies of the sensors and/or reflections from the mobile device's surroundings (e.g., neighboring geographical and manmade structures). Such inaccuracies and reflections generally cause an identified location to bounce around in a very haphazard way.
Moreover, some of the applications running on the mobile device triangulate the mobile device's location on the Earth's surface. These applications access the mobile device's position to provide services including sending messages, for example using short message service (SMS), to a selected group of mobile devices. Conventionally, however, to send a message with such applications, a user of the mobile device must manually type the message. Further, the user is required to identify a group or subgroup of individuals to whom the message is directed. These tasks, therefore, would consume time and effort from the user of the mobile device.